


Melting Into The Earth

by transfixme_quite



Series: Salt Of The Earth [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixme_quite/pseuds/transfixme_quite
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Claire and Steve reunite, but there are new additions to their lives that might complicate things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe post Civil War fic where Steve and Bucky somehow caught Zemo before he started fucking around with the other Winter Soldiers and Steve and Tony never got in that horrible fight, though they are still opposed due to their opinions, and Bucky didn't lose his arm. And Claire still has her job as a nurse. I mean, I do need to preface with this or none of this is going to make any sense. Let's let a few people be happy for once, eh Marvel? Oh, is that 'happy' thing a spoiler? Sorry. ;)

It seemed like a terrible idea for Steve to take literally all his "fugitive" friends to his hometown, but that's exactly why it was brilliant. Steve, and subsequently, Sam, Clint, Wanda, 'Ant-Man', and of course Bucky were all over the news. There wasn't a single person who didn't know about them, that they were "Cap's Allies", and that worked to Steve's advantage. 

Brooklyn was his home, his family, and even after all these years, people were still loyal to the ideologies of Captain America, and had seemed to all make a silent vow to protect him like he did for them so many times.

Few people actually knew that Scott Lang was behind the Ant-Man, and therefore his identity was mostly shielded from media. As long as he stayed out from under the watchful eyes of the government, he was mostly safe to go home, and he did. 

Clint's farm was still off the grid and unknown to anyone but the other Avengers, and since Bruce and Thor were MIA, Clint only needed to worry about Tony and Natasha. He was confident they wouldn't pursue him, so he went back home to his wife and kids.

Watching Scott and Clint get to go back home and see the people they loved made Steve's heart hurt a little. He had Bucky again, and that was something unbeatable, and not only that but his new chosen family in Sam and Wanda. He wasn't alone. But his chest still ached. He missed Claire.

They saw each other off and on after he was transferred back to D.C., as often as possible, and with the agreement that the distance meant things couldn't be permanent with them. Steve hated it; he wanted to be with her more than anything, but he had duties and responsibilities, and so did she. He never would have made her choose between them and him, and she offered him the same generosity. 

Things in Hell's Kitchen seemed to have gotten worse since he left, and that hadn't surprised him, considering all the work he did while he was assigned there. Everything he did made things worse, it felt like Hydra all over again. And then he was pulled out to fight Hydra anyway. And then Hydra was Bucky. And then Tony screwed up royally. And then Hydra was two kids who didn't know what they were getting into allowing themselves to be experimented on. And then two kids were one. 

It had been a long time since he saw Claire. 

Steve didn't realise he'd been sitting and staring at his phone absently until Bucky sat next to him on the couch. Bucky sat close, draped his arm over Steve's shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. Steve moved his head away, but not his body, and Bucky pulled his arm back. 

"You alright, Stevie?" Bucky asked, voice coated in concern. He was the last person who should be asking if anyone else was alright at this point, but that was the kind of person Bucky was. He could be on the brink of death, and he'd check in with you first.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve sighed out his answer, and Bucky laughed. 

"No you aren't. Tell me."

"It's complicated." Steve gently tossed the phone from hand to hand. Bucky took it from him and examined it.

"I thought we were using burner phones." Bucky said, holding up what was clearly Steve's old iPhone. Steve nodded.

"Doesn't have connection. It's old. SHIELD didn't have any use for an old phone when they upgraded mine, so I held onto it." He replied. Bucky looked at Steve for a moment, trying to read him, then unlocked the phone. An open contact was on the screen.

"Who's Claire?" Bucky asked, and he leaned forward on his knees.

"A friend."

"Just a friend?" Bucky sounded disappointed, and almost slightly hurt, but resolved at the same time.

"Buck... come on." Steve started.

"No. no, it's cool. I get it. Couldn't expect you to wait for a ghost. Just haven't heard you mention anyone. I kinda maybe thought..." Bucky slowed his speech, staring at the screen with just a name and number, brow furrowed.

"I haven't seen her. In a long time, really. She probably forgot about me."

"No one could forget about you, Steve. Do you know how many times Hydra had to electrocute me to get me to forget you? And it clearly still didn't work." He was trying to make a joke. Steve didn't find it funny. "Sorry. If I can't find humour in some of this, I might lose my mind." Bucky looked at the floor, and Steve rubbed his back.

"You need anything?" Steve offered, and Bucky shook his head and laughed again.

"For you to stop deflecting. Who is she?"

"Kind of my ex girlfriend."

"Kind of?"

"We were together for a while until work got in the way, and we kept in touch until ...Well you don't know about what happened in Sokovia."

"Yes I do. I know everything. I wasn't exactly that far away from the area, you know." Bucky smiled up at Steve.

"I wish I'd known that at the time."

"Прошлое в прошлом." Bucky waved a hand gingerly. Steve was startled, the Russian coming out easy as if it was his first language. Bucky swallowed hard, and took a deep breath, repeating himself in English. "The past is past. Sorry. That... might happen sometimes." Bucky shrugged. Steve nodded.

"Still. I could have helped you sooner."

"I was fine. I was working on myself. I don't need to be a burden on anyone. You have your own life. Stevie got a girl." Bucky smiled a sad smile that tore Steve apart. "You should call her."

"Call her? I'm in hiding, I can't just call her."

"Didn't you trust her?"

Steve was silent for a short moment, just staring at Bucky. "With my life." He said softly.

"She probably already knows about everything. Everyone does. She's probably worried. I would be." Bucky handed the phone back to Steve. "Call her."

Steve sighed and smiled at Bucky. "Okay." 

"Why'd you keep that old thing anyway, huh?" Bucky asked. "If you had a new one, I mean."

"It uh... It has our old text messages." Steve was a little embarrassed.

"Oh. Do you uh... have any pictures of her?" Bucky's eyes looked a little wet, but he smiled, so Steve didn't press it. He opened his photos and scrolled to his favourite. She was in a white robe, in front of the mirror in her bathroom, looking down as she lit a candle while her beautiful, wide grin lit up her face. She hadn't noticed Steve was taking the photo.

"That's her. This was after we broke up." Steve explained.

"She's... gorgeous. You took this picture?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded. "She was the real deal? Like you got past first?" Bucky was surprised and proud.

"Well yeah. Of course. We were intimate. We really had a strong connection."

"Wait wait, you had sex? With her? Actually had sex?" Bucky couldn't contain his smile, and he looked back at the photograph.

"Don't imagine it!" Steve took the phone back. Any sadness Bucky had been suppressing was gone now, and he was full of mischief.

"Too late, buddy. Far too late. Was she your first since Peg?" Bucky poked Steve in the side, and Steve laughed. 

"No. She was... the first since you." 

Bucky fell silent. He put a little space between them to look at Steve more directly.

"No no, you and Peggy had a thing. I know I interrupted that enough times but after I was gone ...Steve."

"There was no time. We had to stop Red Skull. Then I was asleep for 70 years. So. No. We had something but we never got to do anything about it. Claire's the first since you."

"How?"

"You know how awkward I am with women."

"Well yeah, but you got her! You must have done something right."

"She spoke to me first." Steve laughed. Bucky still had a higher opinion of Steve than he should have.

"Well now it's your turn. Go find a pay phone and call her." Bucky slapped Steve on the back encouragingly, and Steve nodded.

"Alright. Okay."

\---

Steve didn't find a pay phone. He did find a local pizzeria willing to let him use their phone. His heart raced as he listened to the ringing in the receiver.

"Claire Temple." 

Steve was suddenly aware of a dry throat and he opened his mouth to speak, but words all flew out of his head.

"Hello?"

"Yeah uh hi. Claire?"

"Yes this is Claire, who is this?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Sir, if there's an emergency you'll have to go straight to the hos-"

"It's Steve."

There was silence, and Steve thought Claire had hung up on him, but then he heard a deep sigh over the line.

"Where in the hell have you been?" She said in a whisper. It was an angry whisper. "No, I know where you've been, you've been all over the news, missing, fugitive, harbouring fugitives at that, and that's only recently."

"Please.... Claire I'm sorry, just stop talking." Steve pleaded, worried about specific word combinations triggering the system and giving the people after him an easier chance of finding him. "When are you free?"

"Are you really asking to see me after all this time? It's been a year and a half, and nothing."

"Yes, I am."

"Where are you?"

\---

Steve leaned on the rail lining the view of the water at Brooklyn Bridge Park, cap and sunglasses on, hands in pockets, looking around for Claire. He was still nervous, not sure how seeing her again after so long would go. He couldn't read much but how upset she was over the phone, but he figured if she agreed to meet him, it was a good sign.

Finally, coming from his right, he saw her. She had a gentle smile on her face as they met eyes, and he stood up straight as she approached. 

"Hey." Claire said, standing in front of Steve, just looking up at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Her outfit was simple, but stylish. Skinny jeans, light blue v neck t-shirt, a thin navy hoodie on over that, black converse. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and her lips were red. She was a vision.

"Hey." He replied, feeling nothing but relief at finally having her near him. She bit her bottom lip and playfully punched his shoulder, and they both laughed for a moment, and then she opened her arms and walked into his for a tender hug. Steve held Claire tight, his cheek pressed against her hair.

"Damn, I missed you." Claire said, finally pulling out of the hug. She wiped a stray tear from her eye, and Steve frowned. He reached up to touch her face, then leaned in to kiss her. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, and he held her by the waist. They kissed for what felt like ages, but it still felt too soon when Claire finally pulled back. "This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." She said with her perfect grin, and Steve squeezed her playfully.

\---

They sat outside at the nearby restaurant by a fence that allowed Steve to keep an eye on the surroundings.

"You keeping safe?" Steve asked. 

"Not particularly. Nice to get out of Hell's Kitchen even for an afternoon."

Steve took a closer look at her and noticed a small scar on her face that wasn't there before. "I thought Matt was watching out for you."

"Ahh... yeah sometimes he's late." Claire stabbed a piece of shrimp and laughed through a grimace.

"Sometimes I wonder if things aren't worse now because of him." Steve clenched his jaw, angry that he hadn't been there to look out for Claire himself.

"I wonder that, too. But you know how bad things were here. They didn't need his help. A corrupt police department doesn't spawn because of one random vigilante. The problems have always been deeper than that."

"He still at it?"

"Yeah... I don't want to talk about him, Steve." Claire sighed. "So is it safe to say you didn't immediately just get back together with Bucky?" She joked.

"I didn't. Last thing on my mind."

"What was the first?"

"Making sure he was safe." Steve set his jaw, and Claire smiled a little at his stubbornness.

"And is he?" 

"We have a safe house. Sam and Wanda are with us." Claire nodded at Steve's update, and let the air sit between them for a few moments.

"Why did you want to see me, Steve? Why risk your own safety, and theirs?"

"I missed you. Things have been non stop and I just needed ...you." Steve pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and slid it over to her. "Here's the address. Please don't use GPS. Grab a map from somewhere if you can. You can come by when you have a day off. We can't leave Brooklyn right now. It's too dangerous."

"Will I get to meet... everyone?" Claire seemed nervous.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I want you to."

"It won't be weird?"

"I hope not." Steve laughed. "I can't guarantee that."

"I'm off Friday." 

They smiled at each other.

\---

Steve walked back into the house and was greeted by the overwhelming smell of pizza. "Something smells good!" Steve called out, and was greeted by Sam. 

"Meat lovers." Sam winked and Steve laughed, shaking his head. 

"Where's the girl?" Wanda called out from the living room as Steve rounded the corner with Sam at his side. Bucky was on the floor in front of the coffee table, mouth full. 

"She's working tonight. But she's gonna come meet everyone on Friday."

"I feel like this is a big deal." Sam flopped down next to Bucky, but on the couch, and grabbed his own slice of pizza. "By the way, we got a discount. Owner said she stands with us. Nothing more, nothing else. I used an alias, I don't know how she knew."

"Locals know we're here. We're okay. I have to show my gratitude soon. I'll figure something out. See what they need."

"That's the kind of thing that makes people trust you, Steve." Wanda said, patting the cushion next to her. Steve sat down and exhaled. "That's why we're safe here."

"Yeah, that and we're a tight knit group of super powered people with PTSD." Bucky said, mouth still full. Sam nudged him with his knee, and Bucky nudged back, smiling.

"Eat something." Wanda patted Steve's leg. He conceded, and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"You know about Claire?" Bucky suddenly asked, looking at Sam. Sam looked at Bucky strangely.

"Yeah. He was seeing her when I met him." Sam drew his legs up onto the couch. 

"And you, Wanda?" Bucky asked. Steve felt himself getting nervous. 

"Not really. No."

"Not really?" Bucky pressed.

"Well, I knew there was someone he wasn't talking to anymore, but nothing more. He was focused on finding you." She said, and Bucky looked to the floor. 

"How did she react when you called her?" Bucky directed at Steve, though still not looking up.

"Angry. Relieved. It was an interesting combination." Steve replied, voice strong. Sam and Wanda glanced at each other, both sensing the shift in the atmosphere.

"And she's coming for sure on Friday." Bucky said, not asking.

"She is."

"Good, good. You know, I'm looking forward to meeting her." Bucky finally looked up at Steve. "Meet the girl who finally made my Stevie a man."

Steve, Sam, and Wanda all started talking over each other at once at Bucky's words, while Bucky sat back and laughed to himself. 

"Hold on, wait a minute-" Sam had gotten the last intelligible word, but was immediately cut off by Steve.

"Sex does not make someone a man or a woman, and even if it did, Claire was not the first!" Steve held a finger up in Sam and Bucky's general direction, but not specifically at either one. "My sex life is not up for discussion."

"Why not, bud? Loosen up a little." Bucky teased, and Steve just shook his head.

"I am loose!" Steve said, then crossed his arms. It was too much for everyone, and they all burst out laughing. "No, that's not what I- Oh forget it." Steve leaned backwards on the couch, and a still laughing Wanda leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Steve had to laugh a little himself, and he did indeed finally relax.

\---

Steve was concerned that Claire wouldn't show up. He hadn't left her any information except for the address, so she had no way of contacting him if plans had changed or if she was in any trouble. He'd spent most of Friday afternoon making sure everything was clean, and arranging old liquor bottles in preparation for their get together.

"Dude, chill. Please." Sam soothed Steve, placing a hand on his back. Steve leaned on the counter and took a deep breath. "Man, your heart is beating so fast. If you weren't you, I'd be worried. Should I be worried?"

"No. I just need tonight to go well if I'm gonna patch things up with her."

"Were things really that bad? I thought y'all were mostly cool with each other. Wasn't she even seeing someo-"

"Yes, she was. We agreed on not being together. We didn't end badly."

"What's the problem then?"

"It's Bucky." Steve said very quietly. "I need them to get along."

"Why wouldn't they?" Sam asked. Steve chewed on his cheek, not answering, but getting increasingly wound up. Sam just looked at him, then realisation hit. "You love them both. Man, Steve."

"I don't know if I can ever make things work with her but if I'm gonna try, I need to know they can be friends. I haven't thought past that. Them not getting along is not an option I want to have to deal with." Steve looked at Sam. "You'll love her, I know that."

"Yeah, but you weren't worried about whether or not I'd get along with Bucky." Sam joked.

"I wasn't. Because I know you. You're exactly the kind of friend he needs. And believe it or not, you need him too." Steve smiled. 

"I am pretty fond of him. Don't tell him though." Sam winked, and Bucky rounded the corner.

"Don't tell me what?" Bucky said. His hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and he was wearing one of Steve's black tanks, with loose flannel pj bottoms. He smiled at them both, and Steve noticed Bucky had shaved, too.

"Just telling Cap here how annoying you are." Sam laughed. He walked past Bucky, bumping him playfully.

"You love me." Bucky said, voice smooth. 

Sam peeked his head around the corner. "I do." They shared a laugh, and Sam made his way back to his room. 

Steve swallowed hard, he couldn't move. Steve had seen cleaned up Bucky pre-war, half cleaned up Bucky post-rescue, and of course was now used to the endearing careless chic of post Winter Soldier, but this was new. He had never seen this incarnation of Bucky look this good, and he was speechless.

"When is she coming?" Bucky said, snapping Steve out of his brewing thoughts.

"Uh. Heh. What?" Steve finally focused.

"Claire? She coming tonight?" Bucky repeated himself.

"Yeah, yeah she'll be here. I don't know what time. Soon. You look ...ah, good. Comfortable." Steve said, eyes scanning Bucky from head to toe. 

"Thanks." Bucky smirked, then turned to walk to the living room. "Wanted to look presentable for your girl."

"You look incredible!" Wanda said upon entering the room. "Let me look at you." She approached Bucky, and placed her hands on his arms, looking him over, her mouth open slightly in awe.

"Thanks, Wanda." Bucky smiled softly, then looked back toward Steve, an eyebrow raised. Steve cleared his throat and looked away. Just then there was a soft knock at the door. Steve jumped and went to make his way to answer it.

"I got it, Stevie." Bucky said casually. He was actually closer to the door than Steve was, and Steve didn't have much of a choice than to let Bucky answer if he didn't want to get into a slight rough and tumble. Sam made his way into the living room again, and stood next to Wanda, both ready to witness the entrance of Claire Temple.

Bucky opened the door, and there Claire stood. She had clearly coordinated her outfit to be dressy but not like she was trying too hard. She wore a blue and white empire waist maxi dress, and white strappy heels. Her hair was in long beach waves that fell over her shoulders perfectly, a blue rhinestone choker adorned her neck, and her lips were red once again. Steve knew she knew how much he loved her in red lipstick, and just looking at her, he forgot about any anxiety he'd been feeling up until that point.

Claire looked up in surprise at Bucky, and her eyes flitted to his metal arm for a split second before meeting his. 

"Uh hi, I'm Claire." She smiled, offering her hand to shake. 

"Bucky Barnes. Glad to finally meet you." Bucky took her hand gracefully, lifted her fingers upward and kissed her hand. Her nails were a perfectly manicured bright blue. "Please, come in." Bucky kindly guided Claire inside, and placed a hand on her back to show her to the living room. Claire glanced at Steve with a confused expression as he made his way over.

Bucky introduced Claire to Sam and Wanda, and they made a little bit of small talk with her, Bucky strong at her side. Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do. He thought maybe speaking would help.

"Anyone want a drink?" He blurted out abruptly. 

"Yeah, I do. You make some drinks and I'll bring out the snacks, yeah?" Sam offered, and Steve nodded, with a sharp inhale. He glanced at Claire once more before leaving her with Wanda and Bucky, who had just sat down.

"I'll just have some whiskey." Bucky shouted out. "Wanda wants seltzer with gin, and..." Silence for a few moments. "Tequila and ginger ale. With lime. For our guest."

Steve clenched his jaw, and quickly, Sam's hand was on Steve's back again. "Chill. Let him spend time with her. You said you wanted them to like each other." Sam whispered. Steve nodded and made the drinks, pouring a small glass of Asgardian ale for himself, and grabbed a beer for Sam.

They entered the living room, and placed everything on the coffee table. Bucky and Wanda were on the couch, and Claire was in one of the side chairs. Bucky was recounting a story about Steve from when they were young.

"...He helped that woman every week, asking for nothing, even though after he got home from lugging all her groceries around, he could barely breathe. Never asked her for a thing. Even though she bought more groceries in a week than we did together in a month. I really think she thought he was younger than he was. Can't blame her though, he was 19 looking all of 12. Still looked 12 when he finally got enlisted. Anyway, she'd give him an apple every week. Like that was helping. Finally I went to talk to that woman myself, explained his conditions, and she just said that doing this would make him strong. I was so angry in that moment. But she was right. Every week, he'd still help her, expecting nothing. Just because she needed help. He's still the same old Steve. When she passed, we found out she'd left him her silverware. Again, I got angry. Steve just put it in a safety deposit box. Never talked about it again." Bucky smiled at Steve fondly, and Steve sat on the arm of Claire's chair, handing her her drink.

"Mrs. Stone-Maple. Wow, I haven't thought about her in a long time." Steve said.

"Yeah, the most useless memories came back first." Bucky joked.

"It's not useless." Claire spoke up. "Any memory that resurfaces is important. It offers a glimpse into motivation and personality. Willpower, desires. I've worked with patients with memory loss a lot. Any little thing they recall lends itself to recapturing who they are, who they're missing and looking for."

"Wow, really? I guess that makes sense." Bucky leaned forward on the couch, fully engaged, and sipped his whiskey.

"I had a patient once who wanted peaches." Claire said. "Simple. No matter what her meal was, she wanted a peach with it. If we brought an apple or an orange, she'd look at it and push it away, and just say 'You know, I'd really like a nice, juicy peach.' So wistful, not demanding. You could tell she was trying to find something. 

"She was old. Didn't have much family. Her husband had passed, her only child was all the way on the west coast, busy business man, hardly ever was able to make it out to visit. Well he did one day, and he arrived during meal time. And again, she saw the pineapple slices and just pushed them aside, and said 'You know, I'd really like a nice, juicy peach.' Her son looked at her strange, and asked her why she didn't want the fruit given to her, and she said the peaches comforted her. And he smiled softly, patted her hand. 

"He explained to me that they lived on a farm when he was a kid. Every evening, he and his parents would go out to the peach tree and watch the sun set together. Her eyes welled up as she listened to him explain this, and she smiled, and just nodded, squeezed his hand tight. All she knew was the peaches made her feel something she'd been missing for so long." 

"Huh." Bucky replied. Steve leaned over and kissed Claire on the top of her head, and made himself more comfortable on the arm of the chair, with an arm around Claire's shoulders. Bucky just observed.

"Little things aren't useless, that's all." Claire smiled, and rubbed Steve's knee. 

"Well you two just fell back into the groove didn't you?" Sam said, pointing at Steve and Claire's postures. They looked at each other and laughed.

"It's hard not to. I imagine you'd all agree to varying levels." Claire said, and Sam and Wanda nodded.

"Steve is safe." Bucky said, his voice suddenly rough. "He's home. No matter who you are. Look at where we are. We should be on the run. But this entire city feels safer with not one, but four fugitives in their midst, just because their leader is Captain America. Who else can say that?"

Steve swallowed hard, squeezed Claire's shoulder, and stood to his feet. "Anyone need any refills or..."

"Steve can't take compliments." Sam noted, making a show of sipping his still mostly full beer. "You haven't even had any of your own, there." Steve looked at his glass, laughed to himself, and sat back down next to Claire.

"What happened to that silverware?" Wanda asked after a moment.

"You're inside of it right now." Steve smiled. "I had a lot of time to myself in New York before SHIELD transferred me to D.C. Couldn't believe my ears when I got them appraised. They dated back to the early 1800's. Sold em, bought this place, put the rest back in the bank. Haven't touched it. We'll need to now. But I'm grateful. She was looking out for us, Buck. She still is."

“I was wondering how you got this place. Didn't think to ask, since there's been so much else we've been focused on.” Bucky said.

“You should have seen the apartment SHIELD gave him when he was assigned to Hell’s Kitchen. It was cute, but small. Nothing compared to this. Steve’s got a real nice eye.” Claire replied.

“He always did. Made do with what we had, when we had it. I'm not the designing type. I'm more into analyzing things. I'm real good with details. Like your necklace.” Bucky pointed out her choker. “It’s a perfect match to your nails. Is it blue topaz?”

“Yeah, it is.” Claire grinned, and touched her neck. Bucky’s eyes followed her fingers, and he bit his lower lip slightly, then quickly took a drink.

“Blue topaz rarely occurs naturally. But it symbolizes peace and calm. It was a good choice.” Bucky said, then raised his glass to Claire with a smile.

“Why do you know about topaz?” Sam questioned with a laugh.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I needed it for a mission. But it's in there. Like Claire said, little things aren't useless.” Bucky answered. The room fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.

“Where is your restroom?” Claire asked, then put a finger to her chin. Steve looked at her, his breath caught in his throat, and he tried to hide his smile.

“It’s ah, down the hall, second door on the left.” Steve said, and cleared his throat. She nodded, and excused herself. Steve tried to be calm, and he slowed his breathing to a steady in and out. He absently responded to some things Wanda and Sam were talking about, but he wouldn't remember what was said if he was asked. He looked over his shoulder and then stood.

“I’ll be right back, just a minute.” Steve said, offering no explanation. Sam nodded, and the conversation continued. He walked down the dark hall and saw Claire leaning against the wall, smiling at him. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, then took her hand and led her to his room, quietly. He shut the door behind him as gently as possible, and turned around to kiss her again. Claire pulled back after several moments and tapped his bottom lip with her fingertip. 

“You remembered our signal.” She grinned devilishly. “For a moment there I wasn't sure you'd come back here.”

“How could I forget? But you know I couldn't just run after you.” Steve laughed, guiding her to the bed. “We have to be quick. They probably already know we're fooling around back here.” He got on his knees in front of her and lifted her dress.

“I’m sure they don't. But I'm kind of hoping they do.” She said, and sharply inhaled when he pushed her legs apart, and slid her blue lace thong to the side. Steve licked his lips, staring her straight in the eyes before he dived in.

Steve lifted Claire’s left leg over his shoulder, and she slid her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip, trying to keep quiet, but it only took a few moments before she was whispering praises at Steve. She gripped his hair, and lifted her hips up to meet his face at a better angle.

Steve knew Claire very well now, and even though it had been a while since they were together, he remembered her body like it was only yesterday. Claire wasn't surprised at all to find herself already close to climaxing. She loved that Steve could get her off in a matter of minutes.

There was rustling outside the door that Claire brushed off, more focused on Steve’s tongue and his exploring fingers. She wanted to watch, but her muscles tensed, and she squeezed her eyes shut, only momentarily. Then she heard the door knob.

“Hey Steve, you okay in here- holy shit…” Bucky entered the room without knocking, and was greeted by the sight of Steve going to town on Claire. Claire gasped when Bucky came in, not only because she was startled, but she was also just starting to climax. She scrunched her face quickly, and held Steve’s face up against her. Steve didn't stop, and Bucky was frozen in place, just watching. 

Claire threw her head back, as her skin began to tingle, and her heartbeat speed up. The warmth in her belly flooded over her entire body, and she exhaled heavily, but quietly, little convulsions rippling through her. She finally let go of Steve, and fell back onto the bed to catch her breath. 

“Uh, we’ll be out in a second.” Steve was breathless as he turned around, mouth wet and shiny, to acknowledge Bucky. Bucky just nodded, his mouth still hanging open, and he slid out of the room and shut the door with speed. Steve took a deep breath, then grabbed a towel that was in the nearby hamper to quickly wipe his face. “Well I didn't see that coming.” Steve laughed. He walked over to Claire and smoothed her hair off her slightly damp face. “Are you gonna be alright?” 

“Always, Steve.” Claire sat up and pulled Steve down to kiss him.

“I should have locked the door.” Steve lamented, his hands on his hips.

“It’s fine.” Claire finally stood, straightening out her dress. She was smiling. “You want to leave first, or should I?” 

“I will. You come out when you're ready.” Steve smiled back, and leaned in for another kiss. Steve tried to pull away, but Claire held him close.

“Hang on. You ok? Want me to take care of you?“ Claire put on her best seductive look, and Steve sighed.

“You are insatiable” He said, his voice low and deep.

“I just missed you.” She replied, pulling on his collar to straighten it out.

“I missed you too. How about we go back out there together? Come on.” Steve took Claire’s hand, but she pulled him back again.

“That was pretty hot, you know. Bucky watching us.” Claire said, her voice so soft Steve could barely hear her. His eyebrows raised, and he smiled a little, feeling both caught off guard and aroused. Claire grinned and led them both back out to the living room. Sam and Wanda were on the floor, flipping a coin into their cups, but Bucky was missing. 

“Wanna join our lame game? We drink if we miss. Which means we’re already halfway to drunk.” Sam invited them both, and winked at Steve knowingly. Claire sat on the floor next to Wanda, setting her glass on the table.

“Where’s Bucky?” Steve asked, sitting between Sam and Claire.

“He hasn't come back from checking on you yet. I'd probably give him a few more minutes.” Sam said, concentrated on the cup in front of him, and tossed the coin in effortlessly. “Yes! Finally!” He and Wanda high-fived.

Bucky walked back into the living room, a big smirk on his face. “Hey. You finally made a shot, Sam?” Bucky took the mostly empty glasses. “I’ll refill us.”

“Thanks, man.” Sam said, leaning back and making himself comfortable. Bucky returned with everyone’s drinks, and Sam marveled at the foam at the top of his glass of beer.

“Damn, Bucky. How'd you do that? That head is perfect.” He said, eliciting a laugh from the room.

“I’ve heard that before. Bet Steve has, too.” He sat down next to Sam, directly across from Steve, his smirk growing. Steve’s face flushed. 

\---

Many drinks and hours later, everyone had eventually made their way to their rooms for some much needed rest. Claire was wide awake though, Steve holding her in his arms and fast asleep. He passed out quickly after she returned his favour from earlier, but Steve was a cuddler. Claire loved that about him most nights, but on the nights when she couldn't sleep, she patiently waited for him to shift so she could get out of bed.

The shift came, and she was careful not to wake him as she made her way out of the room. Another thing she'd learned was how easily he could be jolted awake. She adjusted her soft cotton romper, brought along because of how easily it fit in her purse, and closed the door behind her gently.

Claire stopped in her tracks, however, when she saw Bucky in the kitchen, leaning on the counter with a bowl of cereal near his face. He was chewing absently and staring off into the distance, and Claire very nearly turned back around.

"You can stay." Bucky said, mouth full. He turned to look at her, and gestured for her to come over to him.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Claire said. She walked past him and opened the fridge, leaning in.

"You're not." He watched her as she looked around the fridge, until she stood back up, pizza in hand, and he focused back on his cereal.

"Couldn't sleep?" She took a bite of the cold pizza, and Bucky made a face at her.

"You don't wanna heat that up?" He laughed. She shook her head.

"The smell will wake everyone. I'm guessing that's why you've got a bowl of Kix."

"Yeah. But also because it's delicious."

Claire smiled and moved closer to him. She picked a piece of cereal from the top of the pile and popped it in her mouth.

"It is." 

Bucky smiled back at her. "I don't sleep real well. Had enough sleep for three lifetimes. It's getting better but I think I really only sleep for about two hours a day. It drives Steve crazy, but he and Sam aren't much better. Wanda seems to sleep like a baby though. I think she just appreciates the peace she's finally getting."

"Hmm." Claire nodded. She didn't know much, or anything, about Wanda, other than that she was really kind and fun, but she was glad at least someone was sleeping.

"You?" Bucky asked, shoving more cereal into his mouth.

"I work at night. I try not to mess up my schedule. Used to be a struggle when I'd see Steve regularly. He likes for us to sleep together. I like it too, but it threw me off when I'd get back to work."

"Mmm." Bucky chewed thoughtfully. "You wanna go sit down? I don't mind standing here but if you wanna sit..."

"Yeah, let's sit." Claire reached for a paper towel and they sat on the couch together. Claire scooted closer to Bucky and he relaxed his posture. "You know, I was nervous to meet you." She admitted.

"Oh yeah?" Bucky grinned widely.

"Of course! I know a lot has changed, for all of us, for so many reasons, but a lot hasn't."

"What's changed?" Bucky leaned back on the arm of the couch, making himself comfortable in the conversation.

"Me and Steve aren't together anymore. He's in hiding, with you and his other friends. You're not the same. I'm not the same. I've seen a lot of shit since I met Steve, and I don't know exactly how much he had to do with it. When I met Steve, he still thought you were dead." 

"Alright, so you two aren't officially a couple, and I'm alive. Minor changes." Bucky joked. "What hasn't changed?"

"You're still his best friend."

"Sam's his best friend." Bucky replied quickly. Claire furrowed her brow.

"He still loves you."

"He loves you, Claire."

Claire was quiet for a few moments. "You still love him." She finally said. Bucky laughed sadly.

"You got me there, Dolly." He pointed in her direction, spoon in hand. His laugh cooled into a smile, and he ate another spoonful. "More has changed than hasn't. Especially the things you think haven't."

Claire nodded and looked down at her pizza. The silence was short lived. Bucky leaned forward and placed his metal hand on her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm not thinking. Are you okay?" He asked. Her attention drifted from his concerned eyes to his fingertips. He pulled back with a sharp inhale. "Sorry." He said again.

"Your touch is warm." She said very simply. Bucky squinted at Claire, and she picked up his hand and held it gingerly, tracing over it with her other fingers.

"It's regulated." Bucky's voice was quiet and low, watching her fingers gliding over his arm. "I still don't know how it works. Temperature changes with the environment. Sometimes with my actions, too."

Claire looked up and Bucky met her eyes. She looked closely at him, her eyes following his hair, his nose, his lips and jaw. His hair was hanging into his face a little, and she reached up and pushed it behind his ear.

"We learned about the Howling Commandos in school. I was real young. Maybe 10 or 11. I got in trouble for stealing a photo of the Commandos from my textbook." She laughed. "That's another reason I was nervous to meet you. And that's something else that hasn't changed. You're still beautiful. Maybe a little more haunted now. But beautiful." 

Bucky couldn't move. Claire was still holding his hand. "I'm sure if I kissed you right now, you'd slap me." He attempted to joke, but it came out sounding more desperate than he'd intended.

"I wouldn't. It's still a bad idea." She said.

"I know." Bucky breathed. He leaned into Claire and pressed his lips to hers, carefully and deliberately. His left hand cradled her neck and drew her just slightly closer to him. She leaned into the touch, allowing Bucky to control the intensity of the kiss. He pulled away, pressed his forehead to hers, and then leaned back completely. 

"Takes real skill to kiss a girl while still holding a full bowl of cereal." Claire teased, a little breathless. Bucky looked down at the bowl still in his right hand.

"It's half full." He said, glancing downwards for only a moment, before meeting her eyes. "I know why Steve fell for you. It'd be hard not to... You've got this undeniable ease about you."

"There's more to me than that." She said.

"Yes, there is." Bucky stated. He drew his lips in, worry flooding his face. "I'm sorry. About earlier. Walking in on you and Steve. I didn't know..."

"It's fine."

"Really? I read people pretty well, and I thought I saw something there... but this isn't something I can take a leap on." Bucky put his bowl down on the coffee table, and leaned forward.

"What did you see?' Claire smirked, and Bucky's expression changed quickly from confused to intrigued.

"It excited you." Bucky said without hesitation. Claire's smirk turned into an approving smile.

"I remember a while back, Steve and I were returning from another date. We took a taxi instead of having him drive. I don't remember why anymore. One of my favourite things about him is how easily flustered he can get, but will still eagerly go along with things. He tried to pretend nothing was happening when I unzipped his pants. Cleared his throat and kept his heavy breath quiet when I stroked him. He was so good. It was when I straddled him that things got a little out of hand. That got the cabbie's attention. He tried to sell his story to TMZ, and several other media outlets. TMZ is the only one who covered it, and only to make fun of the cabbie for such a ridiculous and unbelievable story. He still gets beet red when I bring it up." Claire laughed a little, remembering that night.

"Me and Steve were in our early 20s." Bucky perked up, becoming more animated. "He kept teasing me about looking like James Cagney. I still don't think I do, by the way." Bucky laughed. "So I took him to see Each Dawn I Die. I thought maybe he had a crush on Cagney. I suspected for a while he was into guys. I was too... So I didn't think too much of it. But he got real comfortable watching this movie, you know? Leaning into me, pressing his lips too close to my ear when he would make some comment about a scene or something. He played innocent but I still think he was revving me up on purpose. Finally, he put his hand on my leg, only for a couple seconds, and jerked back when he realised. Started apologising profusely. I shut him up with a kiss. We were in the very back, so no one saw. I told him if he was good, I'd make this a movie he'd never forget. Told him not to take his eyes off the screen. Quietly, I got down on my knees, slowly, I unbuttoned him, and showed him what I'd learned from some friends I'd never let him meet. I was selfish. And they were ravenous. I watched his breath hitch, his mouth fall open. He kept his eyes on that movie, though."

Claire bit her lower lip and grinned. "Looks like we found something that hasn't changed." She noted. Bucky smiled wide and laughed heartily.

\---

Steve reached out for Claire as he stirred and woke up, and found the bed empty. He grunted and leaned up onto his elbow, listening for any sounds indicating she might be in the shower, or the kitchen. Nothing. He grabbed his phone, checking for any message or warning he might have missed. Of course, there was nothing.. Steve grunted again, gripping the phone tight and jumping out of bed.

Steve kept quiet, concerned that maybe their hideout had finally been discovered, that Hydra, or the US government took Claire as some sort of collateral. All the worst case scenarios crossed his mind, as he crept along the wall of the hallway to look around the living area undetected. His heart sped up as he saw Bucky and Claire passed out on the couch. 

Bucky was on his back, one leg hanging over the arm of the couch, the other planted firmly on the floor. Claire was laying in the opposite direction, using Bucky's shoulder as a pillow, and curled up so her entire body fit on the cushion she was occupying. Steve put his hands on his hips, staring at them, unsure of what to think. 

Bucky began to stir, and he inhaled deeply before he opened his eyes, and turned his head slightly to look at Steve. He waved once, then put a finger to his lips, and gestured to Claire. Steve gesticulated wildly at Bucky to get off the couch, and Bucky moved with swiftness. He cradled her head as he moved, somehow managing to not move Claire even a centimeter. He gently placed a pillow under her head, and released her, walking over to Steve and dragging him into his room.

"Is she ok?" Steve sounded panicked, and Bucky tried not to laugh.

"She's fine, Steve. We just got caught up."

"No one came?"

"What? No. You said yourself we're safe here. She's fine." Bucky started to get a little shook.

"We are, Buck... But everything has a time limit." Steve was clearly agitated.

"Hey. Calm down."

"She always comes back." Steve said, catching Bucky off guard.

"What?"

"I know she gets up in the middle of the night. She always does. But she always comes back in the morning. She's always there, the first thing I see." Steve's voice cracked.

"Come on, man." Bucky led Steve to his bed, and sat him down. "You need to breathe. Deep, in and out. Slow." Bucky placed his hand over Steve's sternum, sort of guiding him. "Come on now. Breathe."

Steve followed, and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, and exhaling through his mouth. He did this a few more times, his body relaxing more with each breath. Finally, he opened his eyes, looking right at Bucky.

"Remember when doing this used to aggravate my asthma." Steve smiled. "You'd get me right to the point of needing my inhaler, and it would distract me so much that I'd forget what I was upset about at all. And one hit would be enough to ease the pain."

"I hated doing that to you." Bucky looked down, regretfully.

"I needed it. No one would have understood that. You knew. Even though it hurt you, you still did it. You were always looking out for me." Steve slapped his hand down onto Bucky's leg, and squeezed quickly. They met eyes again, and Steve felt himself staring too long.

"I better. Uh I gotta get dressed. Shower. Clothes." Steve stood, made his way to the door. Bucky followed with quick strides. 

"Stop." His voice was commanding in a way Steve hadn't heard in so long. As if on reflex, Steve stopped and turned around. "Stop running from me. I know there's still something between us."

"There is. But..." Steve helplessly gestured toward the door. Bucky knew what he meant.

"You're not together anymore. And I bet you haven't been with anyone since her, even though she's seen other people."

"I haven't, not really." Steve sighed. "But to be fair, I was kind of busy." He chuckled. 

"Not really?”

“Ehhhhh…” Steve hesitated.

“Did you have a one night stand, Stevie?" Bucky teased.

"No, no. Just. Once… On a mission.... Me and Sam kind of made out. I think we were just lonely. We fell asleep quick. Don't tell him I told you." Steve explained.

"I can't make any promises, now." Bucky laughed.

“Ahh man…” Steve ran his fingers through his hair, a smile creeping up on his face. He reached for the doorknob, and Bucky stopped him, placed his hand on top of Steve’s.

"You okay?" Bucky asked. Steve nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"The best." Bucky smiled softly. He let Steve's hand go, and stepped back. Steve gazed a moment, then moved into Bucky's space. He grabbed Bucky's shoulders and kissed him so hard he almost knocked Bucky over. Bucky steadied himself quickly though, his fingers digging into Steve's waist.

Bucky found himself on his tiptoes when they both finally pulled away. He laughed, and pulled their bodies flush. He observed Steve's excited expression like he'd never seen him before.

"What?" Steve questioned. Bucky just shook his head.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd see that face again." He touched Steve's face, and released him. "You think she's awake yet?"

"I don't hear anything. Depends on when she fell asleep last night." Steve was leading, Bucky could tell. 

"We weren't really looking at the time." He smiled. Steve nodded, his face a mix of confusion and excitement.

"I should go-"

"You know, you did real good last night. With Claire. I'm impressed at how well you worked her." Bucky interrupted Steve's exit again, this time only with his words. Steve inhaled deeply.

"We spent so much time together. I... I just know her body now." Steve tried to hold it together. It wasn't working.

"That's the hottest thing I think I've ever heard come from your mouth." Bucky bit his lip.

"Buck..." Steve laughed and turned red. They both then heard dishes clinking around and they silently agreed to finally exit the room. Sam was in the kitchen laying out plates.

"Who is gonna help me make breakfast?" He asked with an inviting smile. 

"I still need to get dressed." Steve pointed out, and Sam let his eyes travel over Steve before nodding and waving a spatula at him.

"Come on then, Beefy." Sam teased Bucky. Bucky glanced at the empty couch and then walked up next to Sam.

"Um. Where's Claire at?" He said, trying to sound uninterested.

"Unless she snuck out while we were all asleep, she's probably still in Steve's bed." Sam replied pointedly. Bucky grabbed the bacon and dropped it in the already heated pan. "Good God almighty, Barnes, if you tell me some shit about still having feelings for Steve..."

"Sam." Bucky's voice was low and filled with warning. He looked up at Sam to see him smiling that adorable gap toothed smile. Bucky could never keep a straight face when Sam smiled like that.

"I hope y'all get this sorted. Or I'm gonna need to pop some popcorn." Sam said with a lean into Bucky. Bucky nudged Sam with his elbow and pulled out the waffle maker.

Claire then walked into the open space, maxi dress from the night before on, and her hair a little damp, pulled into a high bun.

"Hey guys." She greeted Bucky and Sam, and smiled a little too much at Bucky.

"Oooh, alright. Gonna need that popcorn sooner than I thought." Sam laughed. He got an elbow in the side from Bucky again.

\---

After breakfast, Claire and Steve said their goodbyes, as she had work that night. 

"Clint invited us all over next weekend. Scott and his daughter are gonna be there. You gonna come?" Sam asked Steve, and Steve shook his head.

"You all go on ahead. Claire wants to come back next weekend. I'm gonna take every chance I can to see her while she still wants to. She likes all of you, she'll be sad you won't be here."

"I'm not going." Bucky said. Steve looked at him strangely. "I'm the next most recognizable next to you right now, I'm not taking that chance. I don't care how good Barton's cloaking devices are."

"Wanda?" Steve said. 

"I'm going with Sam. It'll be good to be around family. Even if it's not my own." Wanda said. Sam smiled and rubbed her back, and she leaned up against him.

"Looks like it's just you and Steve." Sam grinned at Bucky. Bucky nodded solemnly.

\---

"I'm going for a walk." Bucky announced as he zoomed past the living room. He was fully dressed, hair tucked up into a baseball cap, gloves on to complete the full disguise of his metal arm. Steve jumped up after him.

"Where you going?" Steve was breathless with concern when he grabbed Bucky's arm.

"For a walk." Bucky looked at Steve's grip on his arm and laughed. "Sam?" Bucky said, looking past Steve. Sam looked confused, but quickly stood.

"I'm going for a walk too I guess." Sam said, and shoved on his trainers. He nodded at Steve reassuringly as he followed Bucky out the front door.

They were quiet for several minutes, just walking down the street. Sam kept pace with Bucky easily, just letting the silence linger. It wasn't until they got about a half a mile away from their place that Bucky spoke.

"I kissed Claire."

"What?" Sam laughed.

"I kissed Steve, too."

"What the hell man, you just gonna mack on everyone but me?" Sam joked, and Bucky finally cracked a smile.

"You'll wait your damn turn, bird man." He grinned.

"So what's the deal?"

"I don't know. I just had to tell someone. Was eating me up inside."

"If you had to tell someone, that means neither of them know."

"They're not gonna have a problem with it. It's just the telling. Steve will probably have more of a fit than Claire."

"That's interesting. So is this why you don't want to come with us this weekend?" Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Bucky.

"No. Yes. I'm really not secure about going too far away from here. But I want ...some time. With Steve."

"Claire's a real nice girl. I'd hate to see her get hurt..." Sam was firm. Bucky laughed.

"I'd never do that."

"You sure?" Sam stopped, and Bucky did as well, turning to look at Sam.

"Despite my reputation, I don't actually enjoy harming others." Bucky didn't seem angry, more disappointed.

"Just because you don't want to doesn't mean you won't." Sam's demeanor was steady. 

Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat, and he nodded. He laughed, sadly. "Story of my life." He turned and began walking again.

"I'm not trying to upset you." Sam ran after Bucky.

"I know. But hurting her is the farthest thing from my mind. You need to believe me."

"I don't need to. I mean, I do. But you don't have to convince me of anything. What is it you want, then?"

"You hooked up with Steve before, right?" Bucky asked. Sam stopped walking again. Bucky looked over his shoulder with a smirk, not stopping.

"Wait a minute, wait no." Sam yelled, running to catch up with Bucky. "No." He said again, trying to breathe.

"Who made the first move?" Bucky asked.

"What did Steve tell you?" Sam sounded worried.

"Not much."

"We didn't hook up. We got a little drunk trying to ease our injuries. We were out on a mission. Steve just kept looking at me like I hung the moon. The mix of the alcohol and his proximity... I let him kiss me. In the middle of the bar. It was... indescribable. He took me back to the room we were staying in. I fell asleep pretty quick. Nothing happened."

“You like him?”

“No. Kinda. It’s hard not to. But I don’t know... No. No.” Sam settled on an answer, and Bucky knew it wasn’t vacillating, but it was final.

“You know Steve can't get drunk like we can, right?“ Bucky asked. Sam bit his lip.

“You telling me Steve was sober?” Sam asked, and Bucky nodded. “Wow.” Sam took in this new information. “Cap got a little freak in ‘im.”

"Yeah well, he and Claire are well matched." Bucky said. Sam squinted at Bucky, putting the pieces together.

"It's not just them, is it?" Sam grinned, and Bucky returned the mischief. "I feel like you're telling me way more than I need to know." His grin didn't dim.

"She made me feel comfortable. I was fully prepared to brush her off. Couldn't do it."

"Do you... like ~her?" Sam sounded confused.

"Yeah. I like her for Steve. She's good for him. They're good together. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. Would've like it to be with me but life happens and sometimes you get turned into an international assassin." Bucky laughed. Sam furrowed his brow. "No one ever laughs at my Winter Soldier jokes." Bucky frowned, his face a graveyard of bad memories.

"Come on, man." Sam patted Bucky on the shoulder, not wanting to invade his space. Bucky reached up and grabbed Sam's hand, giving him a gentle squeeze and a smile. Sam nodded, smiling back. "Let's head back. Find out when Claire's coming back. I'll make sure me and Wanda are picked up the day before."

"Thanks, Sam." Bucky visibly relaxed, and they walked the rest of the way back mostly in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 soon, and then we'll find out What Bucky Wants. =)


End file.
